


The Science of Broken Cardiology

by fruit_loops



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, but not too much, who only realize it after one of them is about to leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruit_loops/pseuds/fruit_loops
Summary: Troy has one thing he wants to do before he leaves Abed and boards the Childish Tycoon: slow dance in the dark.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	The Science of Broken Cardiology

**Author's Note:**

> obviously inspired by slow dancing in the dark by joji. yes this song is overplayed but i still love it. if you see me listening to the song on repeat while i'm writing this fic, no you didn't. also yes i know the song came out in 2018, just ignore that i really wanted to put it in. as always italics are thoughts but so are the flashbacks and song lyrics. the flashbacks have dashes and song lyrics have spaces. after "you have made up your mind, I don't need no more signs. can you? can you?" the beat drops. okay thats it thank you for reading! *abed's cool. cool cool cool*

It was 10:56 P.M, and Troy and Abed were packing up the final contents of Troy's room. Three large cardboard boxes were on the floor, labeled "keep", "throw away", and "donate". The tension enveloped the room, wrapping them in a thick blanket of their own fears and anxieties both of them have yet to disclose to one another. The walls of the ex-Dreamatorium were covered in a layer of uneven orange paint, its black walls still visible in the corners where neither of them could reach their paintbrushes. They haven't spoken to each other the entire night. Troy hadn't said anything because he knew that as soon as he opened his mouth, reality would rear its ugly head, and the thoughts of not being able to see Abed for an entire year ( _or more!!_ ) would cause him to crumble right in front of Abed's eyes. Abed hadn't said anything because he was still devastated. Heartbroken at the thought of losing yet another important person in his life. Not just another important person though, _the_ most important person. The silence was deafening. They needed to escape it.

"Is there anything you want to do for your last day at Greendale?" Abed blurted out, immediately wincing at the word's "last day at Greendale". He's never liked the word "last". 

Troy was taken aback at the abrupt sentence, the words bouncing across the almost-empty room.

"Uhm, I--I don't know." Troy shrugged while placing his yellow sweater into the "keep" box. - _Speaking of figuring things out, Abed and I have an announcement. Troy and I are living together.-_ He faintly smiled at the memory. That seemed like ages ago.

"It's your--" Abed paused, trying to think of a different word than "last". "--final day at Greendale." He winced again. "Final" wasn't that much better than "last". In fact it was probably worse. "There has to be something. Think of one thing you've always wanted to do."

"I guess I've always wanted to jump out of a cake." 

"While that sounds like a great idea, I think it's a little too late at night for that."

Troy frowned. He always did want to jump out of a cake. It looked so fun. He focuses his gaze on the green sweater in his hands. - _Somewhere out there, beneath the pale moonlight. Someone's thinking of me, and loving me tonight._ \- Now, that is definitely going in the "keep" box. 

"How about rollerskating? I've always wanted to learn." Troy says, while feeling the fabric of the air conditioner repair school uniform. - _I know you hate it when people do this on movies._ \- He quickly shoved it into the "throw away" box. He never wanted to see that jumpsuit again.

"I don't know anyone who has roller skates and I think all the rinks are closed." Abed replied. He was folding the clothes Troy carelessly threw into the boxes. Abed didn't mind. Both of them have yet to look at each other.

Troy picked up the brown sweater lying at the very edge of his closet. - _Happy Valentine's Day. It is now._ \- Suddenly, an idea pops into his head.

"How about slow dancing?"

Abed's interest was piqued. "Slow dancing?"

"Slow dancing. In the dark!" Troy quickly added, holding up his finger as he threw another article of clothing into the "donate" box. 

"Why in the dark?"

"I know it sounds stupid, but they make it look so fun in movies."

Abed turned his head just a little bit. Not enough to look at Troy's face, but enough that Troy could see his small smile out of the corner of his eye.

Abed reached for the Ipod in his sweater pocket and quickly looked through the songs, before finally landing on "Slow Dancing in the Dark". He switched off the lights, leaving the only source of brightness from the city in the open window. It illuminated the empty space in front of the bed, where Troy shuffled to. He was nervous. Of course he was nervous. He was about to slow dance with his best friend. 

Abed walked forward, both of their heads still facing the floor. He took his hands and placed it on Troy's waist, before Troy interlaced his fingers around Abed's neck. 

They were shuffling at first, with Troy somehow stepping on both of Abed's feet at the same time. But soon, they were dancing in earnest, following the beat of the music, and swaying to the cool breeze from the open window. The only sounds were the bustling of cars down below and the song's rhythmic beats. 

It was nice.

Neither of them looked up, Abed focusing on the hardwood floor and Troy looking at the way Abed's hands protectively held his waist. 

_You have made up your mind._

_I don't need no more signs._

_Can you?_

_Can you?_

Without even realizing it, both looked up involuntarily when the beat dropped, their eyes piercing into one another. This was the first time they even so much as looked at each the entire night. Shadows fell on Abed's face, leaving half of his face lit up by the bright city lights. His eyes stood out against the inky space. Troy opened his mouth, lost for woods at how incredibly beautiful he was.

Abed couldn't see much of Troy's face, but what he could see were his eyes. And they were wearing an expression of absolute awe and vulnerability. Abed's pupils grew wider.

There was nobody in the world, except for them.

No one knows who leaned in first, but their mouths met each other in the motionless space, still swaying to the long forgotten song.

Abed's lips tasted like chocolate.

It was soft and sweet and everything.

_Give me reasons we should be complete_

_You should be with him I can't compete._

_You look at me like I was someone else_

_Oh well_

It only took a second for the kiss to become needy and wanting, with Abed gripping Troy's waist tighter and Troy moving his hands down his back to feel underneath his shirt. Abed shuddered as Troy's hands made contact with his skin. It was too much and not enough. Abed opened his mouth and let Troy's tongue feel around, desperate for more. More of Abed.

Abed steered Troy to the wall opposite the door and slammed him into it, making sure that he felt the same pressure and intensity that Abed was feeling in his chest right now. Troy squeaked as he hit the wall, trying very hard not to let the sounds building up inside of him spill out.

Abed made his way from Troy's mouth to his neck, landing on Troy's pulse point and biting it. Troy, trying very hard to not make any noise and failing, reached for Abed's belt and fumbled with it before finally tossing it to the side. Abed bit even harder, sending a small squeak through Troy.

This feels so good. Too good.

Everything crashes onto Troy like a wave as it suddenly dawns on him that he's about to leave. Tomorrow.

"Wait, wait Abed. Abed."

Abed immediately lifts his head, his eyes staring at Troy's with a curious expression.

Troy wants this. He really does. But it's too late. He's about to leave and he can't have this what Abed. Not yet.

"If-if we do this. If we do this here and now, with you staring at me like that, then there's no way I could ever leave."

Abed smirks and lunges for his neck again, pulling down the collar of Troy's shirt and trailing down to his clavicle. Troy is lost in the sensation again as he pulls Abed closer and closer, in love with the way his body feels against his. 

"Wait no, no." Troy says again as he shakes his head. 

Abed lifts his head up, his gentle eyes boring into his.

"Abed please. It's hard enough already." Troy can feel the tears prickling at his eyes. He can't do this.

Abed pulls himself up and sighs. The look of pain is clear on his face. He removes his hands off of Troy's and turns, walking towards the door. He lifts his head and looks at Troy, taking him in for what was going to be the last time.

"Goodnight."

He shuts the door.

**Author's Note:**

> it's late and i'm kinda out of it, so if this made no sense my bad. if people like it enough i can make a second chapter with them confessing their love to each other because i am so sorry for leaving the story like this. thats it thank you for reading and youre amazing!


End file.
